<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweetest by AngstyBunBun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040258">Sweetest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyBunBun/pseuds/AngstyBunBun'>AngstyBunBun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyBunBun/pseuds/AngstyBunBun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghun's date cancels last minute so he decides to drag Junhee out instead to not waste money. But he realizes that having Junhee there is better</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweetest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I definitely meant to post this on Wine day but I forgot so here it is now</p><p>literally updating this and my other stories solely to say I now have a twitter now @/AngstyBunBun</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Junhee sighed heavily, flopped on his bed, he usually loves romantic holidays. This year however, was different, Wine Day and his crush was in the bathroom showering to get ready for a date with someone that Junhee didn’t know. Junhee could have been fine with it if any of his other friends were also staying home, but they weren’t.  Sehyoon and Byeongkwan, having been dating for 3 years were obviously going out; Yuchan had managed to get a date, Junhee was pretty sure the guy was named Rayoon but he wasn’t 100% sure on that. Donghun came out of the bathroom into the room he shared with Junhee with only a towel on, Junhee really wished Donghun was one of those straight guys who was disgusted by gay guys. Donghun flashed him a smile then asked him to help him get ready for his date. Junhee whined that just because he was gay didn’t mean he knew anything about fashion. Donghun said that his lack of fashion knowledge was glaringly obvious but Junhee did know what styles suited Donghun. Junhee rolled off his bed and onto the floor then stood up and shuffled over to Donghun’s closet to look. Donghun got his boxers on while Junhee’s back was to him then went to backhug him, Junhee tensed a little in his arms, Donghun assumed it was in surprise and kept clinging. Junhee asked where the date would be so Donghun told him it was a dinner at a medium ground nice restaurant then to walk around the park. Junhee ignored how much he would love a date like that and kept flipping through his clothes, he picked out a plain black shirt with a black jacket and jeans. Donghun ruffles Junhee's hair and goes to get dressed, Junhee goes to face plant back in his bed. Donghun glanced at him, sighing to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“No date Junnie?” Donghun asked, Junhee groaned in response. Donghun chuckled and shook his head “Guys flirt with you all the time is no one good enough?” </p><p> </p><p>“I just...Not interested…”</p><p> </p><p>“Well maybe one day you’ll find someone” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah...sure,” it came at more bitterly than Junhee wanted but Donghun only patted his butt on his way out of the room telling him he was going to be back late. Junhee waited till he heard the front door shut before he sat up and threw his pillow at the door, then huffs and pouts. He debated if he wanted to be <em> that </em> person and watch sad movies, eat ice cream straight out of the tub, drink and cry. He decided that would be the plan, however he hadn’t even gotten the couch set up before the door slammed open revealing a pissed Donghun cussing up a storm. Junhee stared at him in shock, holding an armfull of blankets. “Hunnie?”</p><p> </p><p>“She fucking cancelled! I already paid for some of the stuff! Are you fucking kidding me?! Twenty minutes before the date!” Donghun raged then looked at Junhee who was still staring wide eyed and then walked over, grabbed his arm and pulled him making him drop the blankets as he dragged him to their room.</p><p> </p><p>“Donghun??” Junhee yelped slightly scared, Donghun kept a grip on his arm as he pulled out clothes, a t shirt and jeans and then shoved them into Junhee chest</p><p> </p><p>“Get dressed, you are coming with me for this so I don’t waste money” Donghun said then stomped out of the room. Junhee stood blinking for a minute before Donghun yelled “We leave in 5 minutes” </p><p> </p><p>Junhee got dressed and went out to Donghun who gave him a leather jacket and boots to wear, Junhee put them on then silently followed Donghun out to his car. Donghun still seemed mad and they started driving, so Junhee apologized in a small voice thinking somehow this was his fault. Donghun could pretty much read Junhee’s mind at all times and so he instantly relaxed and apologized for being angry and told Junhee it wasn’t his fault and that he was glad Junhee agreed to come with him. Junhee opted to not point out that he hadn’t been given a choice on coming or not. Donghun drove for about 25 minutes, Junhee just sat silently. Junhee was nervous, he had been so good about keeping his crush on Donghun under control and now they are going on a date, on Wine Day. Donghun didn’t say anything for the drive, Junhee kind of wanted the car to break down. It didn’t and they arrived at the restaurant with only 3 minutes till the reservation. Donghun pulled him inside and they got seated, Donghun gave Junhee a menu and told him he could get anything, with a soft sweet smile. Junhee was flustered, the restaurant was lit dimly with candles on every table. Donghun had already ordered the wine bottle, it was a pretty fancy bottle. Junhee was made more flustered at that, because it wasn’t a date and they shouldn’t be sharing a bottle of wine on Wine Day, he reasoned this was one of the things Donghun had already paid for. They ordered their food and when the waiter walked away Donghun finally gave him the look, Junhee knew the look, it was his mind reading look. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Junhee mumbled staring into his glass of wine </p><p> </p><p>“You usually don’t shut up, why aren’t you talking?” Donghun asked, still just looking at him, it made Junhee fidget in his seat. Junhee only shrugged and took a drink from his glass, “Junhee, what’s wrong? You’re upset.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing...just feels awkward to be doing this when we aren’t a couple. It is Wine Day after all”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine Jun, who cares if we aren’t a couple. We can drink, I can treat my cute little friend to dinner and we can go for a walk around the park and crash at a motel for a few hours to sleep before heading home” Donghun shrugs. Junhee sets his drink down and excuses himself to the bathroom. He needed a minute to calm down, because hearing what Donghun’s plans had been for the night hurt him. He knew if that girl had come they wouldn’t be sleeping while at the hotel and he hated himself for coming along on this, he could lie to everyone but himself on that he didn’t view this as a date. Junhee desperately wanted this to be a date he wanted Donghun to realize he was in love with Junhee and kiss him in the park, he wanted to be Donghun’s first serious long term relationship, he wanted to cuddle with Donghun when he couldn’t sleep and have Donghun give him soft sleepy kisses but he couldn’t. Junhee took a few minutes to calm himself before he went back out to Donghun, who smiled brightly as soon as he saw him making all that work to calm down pointless. “I was getting worried Junnie! I thought you ditched me too.” Donghun joked as Junhee sat back down.</p><p> </p><p>“I would never leave you, Donghun,” Junhee said, it was true he would never leave Donghun. No matter how much he was hurting. Donghun gave him an odd look at that but before he could comment their food had arrived. </p><p> </p><p>Donghun was fully ready to just dig in and eat but then he got distracted, Junhee had also been distracted by something and when he turned his head the way the candle light struck his face was breathtaking. Donghun always knew Junhee was beautiful but something was different about this, then Junhee smiled. Donghun was vaguely aware of a proposal happening but much, much more aware of Junhee’s little dimple and how big his smile was. Donghun couldn’t help but stare, it was weird. Junhee was his best friend; he had seen him laugh and smile a million times but it was different this time. When Donghun saw that Junhee was turning back around he quickly looked at his food and started eating, Junhee asked him something but Donghun couldn’t hear him over the sound of his own heart pounding in his ears. Donghun just focused on eating, not looking up at Junhee, not even when he ordered desserts for them. Donghun only looked up to get more wine, when he did he noticed Junhee seemed off. Donghun was 100% sure that it was his fault but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything other than ‘more wine?’. Junhee only shrugged, they ate dessert in silence. The check came and Donghun finally found his voice when Junhee pulled out his wallet.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing? I am paying for this all, since I brought you” Donghun was confused but Junhee just pulled out cash for half the bill and set it on the table before getting up. Donghun blinked a few times as Junhee left the restaurant, Junhee’s food was way less expensive than his had been so he didn’t get why he would try to pay half even. Donghun picked the money and paid with his card before going after Junhee. Thankfully Junhee was just standing by his car, Donghun knew Junhee well enough to know he wouldn’t take the money back right then so he didn’t say anything about that, instead he decided he would apologize “I’m sorry I didn’t talk at all during dinner Junnie, I was lost in thought. Still it’s not fair to you that I did that, next time just hit me.” Donghun was worried that Junhee would stay mad, but Junhee never has the ability to stay mad at Donghun so he smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, I know I’m not who you want to be here with” Junhee said, maybe he can’t stay mad but he can be petty. At least that’s what he thought until Donghun looked down looking like a kicked puppy.</p><p> </p><p>“I do want to be with you, you’re my best friend Junnie”</p><p> </p><p>“I meant since it’s Wine Day, I figured you’d rather be with a pretty girl on a date” Junhee shrugs “So what’s next?”</p><p> </p><p>“Next?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re plans for the night?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, um...walk around the park, then to the motel to sleep and then we can go home in the morning. After breakfast”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh this was supposed to be that kind of date?” Junhee looked away from him </p><p> </p><p>“What kind of… OH! Oh God no! The original plan was just for me to get sleep to sober up, then drive her home and go home myself, I just figured since it’s just you we can stay the whole night,” Donghun smiled, Junhee however just started walking to the park mumbling something that Donghun couldn’t make out. Donghun went after him and grabbed his hand “Junnie wait for me”</p><p> </p><p>They walked in mostly silence, Donghun kept looking at Junhee curiously. He kept thinking of how much he wanted to kiss him, he didn’t know why. Donghun wanted him to smile, but he isn’t sure how to make him smile right now.  Donghun had known for a while he liked Junhee more than he did his other friends but he always thought it was just them being best friends. However it was getting more confusing, he always thought about Junhee. Even when he angrily told his girlfriend that he was supposed to be with that night that they were breaking up because she kept canceling dates, she responded that it was fine because all he ever did was talk about Junhee. Donghun thought about it after she said that and realized how true it was, he did talk about Junhee alot but he just adored him.</p><p> </p><p>“So are you going to go out with her tomorrow?” Junhee asked suddenly</p><p> </p><p>“What? Who?” Donghun looked at him perplexed</p><p> </p><p>“Your girlfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, ex. I broke up with her because she would keep cancelling dates, today was the last straw.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh...okay, you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I think I lost feelings a while ago,” Donghun started walking again, then added “I think I like someone else...but it’s weird...I’ve known them forever…”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Who?!” Junhee asked, he seemed excited but nervous </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not important right now, Junnie. Come on we are almost at the motel.” Donghun turned back to him and grabbed his hand. Junhee felt embarrassed as he followed Donghun into the motel, Junhee didn’t pay attention to focus on not blushing. Donghun got the key and took them to the room, “Junnie they only had single bed rooms but I can sleep on the floor or in the chair okay?”</p><p>“We can share a bed, we have done it before,” Junhee shrugged. Donghun nodded as they went in, Donghun pulled out champagne from the fridge. Junhee gave him a weird look, Donghun flashed a bright smile.</p><p> </p><p>“More drinking! Come on Junnie!” Junhee was a little wary of more drinking but honestly figured it couldn’t hurt that much. So they drank more, and more...and more. Donghun was a little more drunk than Junhee, which drunk Donghun was normal Donghun but turned up by a factor of ten. So Donghun was latched onto Junhee, his face nuzzled into his neck, he kept mumbling random stuff, none of it really made sense, almost like he was having a conversation with himself but only saying a third of it outloud. Then more audibly and frimly he said, “Just do it.” Donghun moved away from Junhee’s neck, and fixed him with a determined stare. Junhee, pretty drunk himself, just gave a confused smile. Junhee was about to ask why Donghun was staring when Donghun grabbed his shirt and kissed him. Junhee froze, even drunk he knew it was wrong, but he also found his resistance wasn’t as strong as it should be as he relaxed into the kiss. Donghun’s hands had moved from Junhee’s shirt to cupping his cheeks, enjoying kissing Junhee much more than he ever expected, then Junhee’s phone dinged and Junhee pulled away to check the message. That annoyed Donghun, who huffed and started kissing his cheeks, then moved to his jaw line. Junhee mumbled at him to stop so he could answer the text, Donghun grumbled and then pressed a kiss on Junhee’s neck. Junhee was very sensitive on his neck, but this time instead of melting into putty it snapped Junhee back to reality. Junhee pushed Donghun off him, almost knocking Donghun off the bed. Donghun blinked, confused, giving him a kicked puppy look at the sudden change in mood. Junhee went to the bathroom and shut and locked the door, he was shaking as he replied to the message he had received</p><p> </p><p>Babiest boy Chan:</p><p>Hyungie! I got home and want to talk about boys where are you??</p><p> </p><p>Junsea:</p><p>Sorry Channie, I went out I’ll be home tomorrow &lt;3 </p><p>I’ve been drinking </p><p> </p><p>Babiest boy Chan:</p><p>&gt;:[ </p><p>Just kidding! It’s fine! </p><p>Love you! Get sleep!</p><p> </p><p>Junsea:</p><p>Love you too Channie, you sleep too no staying up late just cause I’m not home</p><p> </p><p>Junhee stayed in the bathroom trying to calm down, he wasn’t mad at Donghun. Junhee hadn’t said no, he had reciprocated, he only said to stop so he could answer a message but hadn’t really sounded serious. Junhee was mad at himself, he had known it was wrong. Donghun was his best friend, his <b>straight </b>best friend. Donghun was drunk, and Junhee had let that kiss happen, knowing Donghun would never actually want that. Junhee started to get nauseous from how much his head was spinning in his panic, he was picturing the next day: Donghun would yell at him, calling him all the worst names he’s already heard, then leave him there, by the time Junhee made it home Donghun would be gone. Junhee ended up puking before he stumbled out of the bathroom scared of Donghun’s reaction. However Donghun was passed out, snoring, half sitting up. Junhee quietly moved Donghun so he was laying down and covered him with the blankets, then almost got in bed before he changed his mind and went to the chair. He curled up in it making himself as small as possible, not bothering to find a blanket, he didn’t deserve to be comfortable right now. </p><p> </p><p>The next morning Donghun woke with his head pounding, he rolled over to ask Junhee if he wanted to go get hangover soup, but Junhee wasn’t in the bed. Donghun sat up and saw Junhee sleeping in the chair looking uncomfortable, cold and like he had cried. Donghun tried to remember the night before to think of any reason his sweet Junhee would have cried himself to sleep, but he could only remember saying they should drink more. Donghun got out of bed and went to wake Junhee up, when Junhee did wake he almost looked scared. Donghun panicked, wondering if he had hurt Junhee when he was drunk, but then Junhee apologized, his lips trembling. Donghun stared at him confused, having no idea what was going on, Junhee asked if he didn’t remember the night before. When Donghun shook his head a weird mix of hurt and relief came over Junhee’s face, he told Donghun to not worry about it. Donghun frowned but didn’t push it and asked Junhee to get hangover soup with him, Junhee agreed but said they should head home after. Donghun knew something was wrong because usually Junhee will try to get them to do more stuff when they go out, so using the excuse of having a headache to not talk while they ate he tried to remember the night before. The whole ride back to their place Donghun was still thinking, bits and pieces coming back, he remembered focusing a lot on how pretty Junhee was. He didn’t remember saying anything weird, Junhee was quiet, so very quiet and it was stressing Donghun out. When they got home, Junhee went inside and immeditaly went to Yuchan’s room. Donghun sighed and laid in bed and covered his eyes still trying to remember the night before, when the kiss came hazily back to his mind. Donghun sat bolt up right, his heart pounding, he remembered having his face nestled into Junhee’s neck and thinking about how Junhee was honestly his ideal significant other, and how he kept trying to date girls that reminded him of Junhee. Then he’d thought he should just date Junhee, drunkenly glossing over the sudden realization that he might not be as straight as originally planned and instead decided the best way to test that theory would be to kiss Junhee. He’d been nervous but decided to just go for it and he had kissed his best friend, without consent. Donghun remembered Junhee kissing him back, and how good it felt to be kissing him, holding his cute little face in his hands. Then Junhee had pulled away, Donghun couldn’t remember why, but he remembered kissing his cheek and jaw, then Junhee mumbling for him to stop, then he kissed Junhee’s neck and Junhee shoved him away and ran to the bathroom. Donghun sat staring at his desk next to his bed where he had a pinboard of pictures of all of their friends, and things from events they had gone to, he focused on a picture of him clinging to Junhee while they were iceskating since he couldn’t skate. Donghun pulled the picture down and stared at it, at how they were laughing. Junhee probably hated him now, he sure hated himself for this. Donghun didn’t notice Sehyoon coming into the room and asking if he could borrow Donghun’s charger since his was broken, until Sehyoon took the picture from him.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you staring at this so intently? Want to learn to skate? I’m sure Junhee will teach you” Sehyoon almost laughed then noticed the look on Donghun’s face “Hun? What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“I…” Donghun frowned then mumbled “I kissed him…”</p><p> </p><p>“You kissed Junhee?!” Sehyoon eyes widen “Weren’t you on a date? Does your girlfriend know?!”</p><p> </p><p>“We broke up… I brought Junhee with me since I had paid for some of the date stuff and didn’t want to waste money… and I got drunk and we were spending the night in a motel… I kept thinking about how pretty he is, and how I keep trying to date girls who remind me of him and my stupid drunk ass thought maybe I should just date him but then I thought I should kiss him first…”</p><p> </p><p>“And??”</p><p> </p><p>“And I did… But I didn’t ask him first and I just… Kissed him, and he did kiss back but then he pulled away and told me to stop and I kissed his neck and he shoved me away and ran to the bathroom,” Donghun felt tears stinging in his eyes “Then when I woke up I didn’t remember it and he was sleeping in a chair and not in the bed...I woke him up and he looked so scared…”</p><p> </p><p>“Donghun…” Sehyoon stares at him </p><p> </p><p>“He...He was so scared Sehyoon, of me, because of what I did… I need to go,” Donghun got up and grabbed a bag while texting his brother to he needed to stay with him for a while, “Junhee probably won’t want to be near me after what I did” </p><p> </p><p>“Donghun, you need to talk to him”</p><p> </p><p>“I will talk to him after I find a new place so I don’t have to deal with him saying how much of a awful person I am and then living with him”</p><p> </p><p>“He won’t say that”</p><p> </p><p>“He will”</p><p> </p><p>“Donghun!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to my brother’s place,” with that and his bag stuffed with stuff haphazordusly Donghun left, he didn’t talk to anyone else on his way out. When he got to his brothers he told him what happened while crying, his brother only sighed and told him he was overreacting but that he could stay the night. His brother also told him that no one in the immediate family would be upset that he wasn’t straight, since they all had assumed he had been dating Junhee till his first girlfriend after they met. Donghun only cried more and went to the guest room, he didn’t eat lunch and barely ate dinner. Donghun knew his brother would make him go home the next day, but he didn’t want to. Junhee had texted him a few times but Donghun didn’t read the messages, he knew what they would say, that he hated Donghun and that Donghun was a creep. He didn’t manage to sleep at all so he tried to get his brother to let him stay another day, it did not work and he was sent home with a stern ‘don’t avoid your problems, talk to him’. </p><p> </p><p>Donghun arrived home after making several unnecessary stops, when he got in Junhee was at work. Donghun went to sit in their room, the iceskaing picture was back on the pinboard. Donghun sat alone not talking to anyone going over how he would apologize, without making it about him or trying to get rid of blame by saying he was drunk. By the time Junhee got home the extent of Donghun’s plan had come out to: Say sorry, get yelled at and probably hit, leave and sleep in the car probably cry there, figure out where to go the next day. Junhee looked exhausted when he came in the room, Donghun looked up ready to start apologzing but stopped, Junhee had a relieved look on his face despite also having tears in his eyes which confused Donghun. Then Junhee mumbled “You’re here…” and broke down crying. Donghun panicked, Junhee didn’t seem like he was mad but he was also crying because Donghun was there.</p><p> </p><p>“Junnie,” Donghun began, figuring he would just stick with his apology and go from there “I...I remembered the kiss and-”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry...Donghun I’m so sorry!” Junhee sobbed, further confusing Donghun who just stood for a moment staring at the sobbing boy unsure of what the hell was going on because none of this was how he pictured it going. Junhee should be punching him in the face right now, not sobbing and hugging himself. Before Donghun could say anything Junhee continued, “I shouldn’t have let that happen, you are straight and my best friend and even though I was drunk I knew you would never actually want to kiss me...I was just there and I should have stopped you from the moment you did kiss me. I just...I couldn’t resist even knowing it was just because it was just convenient for you. Please don’t-”</p><p> </p><p>“What the actual fuck are you talking about Junhee?!” Donghun stared at Junhee in mild horror at the things he had just said “First of all, I kissed you I didn’t ask you I just kissed you which is fucking shitty of me drunk or not, you didn’t ‘let’ shit happen! Secondly, I didn’t just kiss you because you ‘were there’ or ‘it was just convenient’. How on earth did you twist me basically assaulting you into something that was your fault?!” </p><p> </p><p>“I was more sober than you and-”</p><p> </p><p>“Bullshit! I am the problem here you didn’t do anything wrong what the fuck?!” </p><p> </p><p>“But-”</p><p> </p><p>“No fucking buts! Jesus Chirst I kiss you without consent and make you scared of me and you think it’s your fault…”</p><p> </p><p>“Scared of you?” Junhee scrubs at his eyes then gives Donghun a confused look “I’m not scared of you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Junhee, I saw that look when I woke you up. Don’t lie to me.” Donghun frowned as Junhee looked puzzled then his lips parted in a little ‘o’, Donghun hated himself for how much he wanted to kiss him right then.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you were going to be mad at me, and leave after calling me a fa-”</p><p> </p><p>“I would NEVER call you that! Why would I have been mad?!”</p><p> </p><p>“The kiss?”</p><p> </p><p>“I kissed you, even after you told me to stop because I am a piece of shit, and you think I was going to be mad at you??”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not a piece of shit! I only said stop so I could answer a text from Yuchan…”</p><p> </p><p>“You pushed me away and locked yourself in the bathroom?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh...yeah...my neck is really sensitive and normally I woud just kinda be putty once someone starts kissing my neck but that time I remembered you were drunk and didn’t actually want that...I didn’t want to be a regret the next morning if I let it keep going” Junhee looked down “I mean I’m sure I still am but I figured it would be worse if I let things escallate…”  Donghun stared at him confused, trying to process everything.</p><p> </p><p>“You aren’t upset that I kissed you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No? You were drunk, and I kissed back. I was surpised at first but I…” Junhee sighed then mumbled “I’ve had a crush on you for years, I always want to kiss you...I know your straight-”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not,” Donghun said, a little too quickly then rubbed the back of his neck when Junhee gave him a confused look “I’ve always thought I was, so I assumed the things I felt about you were just because you’re my best friend...but I realized, being out with you on Wine Day I wouldn’t want to be out with anyone else.” Donghun looked at Junhee’s confused expression and then looked down “I realized everyone I’ve dated has reminded me of  you, and my relationships never last long because they can’t actually live up to you… I have thought other guys were attractive before but I assumed because I was still into girls I couldn’t be gay and now I don’t know… I don’t feel like even bisexual is the right term?”</p><p> </p><p>“Labels are just labels, you can find what fits you...but um…” Junhee’s blushing all the way to his ears as he looked at Donghun “What things do you feel about me?” Donghun stops to seriously think, wanting to say it exactly right, vaguely aware that Junhee had come closer to him. </p><p> </p><p>“I have always found you attractive from the first time I saw you six years ago to now, at some point I decided if anyone ever hurt you I would beat the shit out of them…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I recall Sehyoon and Byeongkwan hold you back when my ex called me a bitch” Junhee chuckled</p><p> </p><p>“I will still fight him if I ever see him again. It is on sight with that fucker, he cheated on you and called YOU a bitch? I don’t think so.” Donghun huffed angirly at the memory, then went back to thinking he finally said “I think I fell for you 2 years into knowing you, but I just assumed it was normal best friend feelings… Now I realize that’s when I started being in love with you, and then at dinner something about you being in that candlelight sent made me realize this isn’t normal best friend feelings, and that I really really wanted to kiss you. A few more drinks and I didn’t have any more control to stop myself from acting on the kiss…” Donghun sighed and looked at Junhee. Junhee’s eye’s were huge, his mouth hanging open. “Did I say something wrong?” Donghun started to panic again.</p><p> </p><p>“You just said you are in love with me…” Junhee’s voice was barely over a whisper, but Donghun heard and felt himself turning red. He hadn’t meant to say that, but his mouth works faster than his brain around Junhee. “Is..Is that true?” </p><p> </p><p>“It,” Donghun almost denied it but then thought that would hurt Junhee, so he resigned to his fate “It is… I-”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you” Junhee said, very quickly but with 100% sincerity, “I am in love with you Donghun, I have been forever”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh...Oh well that’s...nice” Donghun stammered dumbly </p><p> </p><p>“So are you going to kiss me or just stand there?” Junhee asked, looking a little amused, “I’d like a sober kiss to make sure this is-” Junhee didn’t get to finish his sentence before Donghun’s lips were on his. Junhee made a small happy noise, his arms wrapping around Donghun’s waist as they kissed, slow and gentle, letting out years of repressed emotions into one kiss. Donghun could feel his heart pounding in his chest, no kiss in his lifetime had felt like this. It felt like everything finally made sense, everything was in place and this was where he was meant to be. Donghun broke the kiss, earring a whine from Junhee. Donghun just smiled and looked at his flushed cheeks and glossy lips, admiring his beauty for a moment, even if he was pouting.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to go out with you” Donghun said </p><p> </p><p>“We can go out later, kiss me more please…” Junhee whined</p><p> </p><p>“No, Junhee. I want to date you, I want you to be my boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ohhh…” Junhee looked at him then kind of giggled, Donghun got a little nervous but Junhee was smiling at him “I kinda thought that was a given? We just confessed to being in love with each other and were kissing” </p><p> </p><p>“I just want it to be clear” Donghun brushed his fingers over Junhee’s cheekbone. Junhee kissed him quickly and softly then smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I want to be your boyfriend, even if you made me wait for years”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Donghun thought it would be weird to date a guy but it wasn’t, at least it wasn’t dating Junhee. Junhee was perfect, of course they had fights but nothing they couldn’t work out together. The only things Donghun saw as a change from being best friends to boyfriends were being able to kiss him and that their friend outings were now dates. Other than that it stayed the same, they were always cuddly and Junhee always got in his bed to sleep if he either had a nightmare or couldn’t sleep (now Junhee was in his bed most nights). Donghun was happy with Junhee, happier than he had been with any of his exes. Junhee tried to take things slow at first since Donghun had just realized he wasn’t straight, but that didn’t last long, 1 month into dating and having a night where they were alone at home. The night started with just them making out on the couch, Donghun hadn’t kissed Junhee’s neck since the first time and Junhee had honestly thought Donghun forgot about how sensitive it was, but that night Donghun decided to press a soft kiss on his neck then bite it smirking and the gasping whimpering sound that Junhee made. Junhee really did become putty for Donghun as soon as he had felt him bite his neck, but also very very whiny anytime Donghun moved away from him. He didn’t have much to whine much because Donghun was more than happy to keep his lips attached to Junhee’s neck while his hands moved under his clothes. Junhee felt like he was more sensitive when it was Donghun leaving hickies all over his neck. The whole night moved so fast, moving from the couch to the bed losing clothes on the way. Donghun seemed to know what he was doing much more than Junhee would have expected but he was too lost in pleasure feeling Donghun fingers curling inside of him, Donghun enjoyed the little noises Junhee was making,  he kept telling him how pretty he sounded. Junhee whimpered more every time Donghun told him he looked or sounded pretty, he wasn’t sure if he had forgotten telling Donghun that was a huge turn on for him or if Donghun was just saying that but he was too turned on to care. Junhee was already so close to finishing by the time Donghun was getting the condom on, he knew he wouldn’t last and tried to tell Donghun but only received a smirk in return before Donghun was pushing into him. Junhee was right; he came so quickly crying out Donghun’s name as he did. Donghun kept going kissing Junhee’s neck and jaw as he thrusted into him at a very quick pace, Junhee felt a second orgasm buliding but could only let out a choked whimper, Donghun came first groaning Junhee’s name while riding out his high, Junhee wasn’t far behind digging his nails into Donghun’s back as he came for the second time. Donghun looked at him for a moment panting then leaned down and kissed him. When everyone came home the next morning they respectfully ignored Donghun picking up Junhee and his clothes from the living room and hallway.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone is home now, Junnie,” Donghun stated as he put the clothes in the dirty pile, “Kwannie definitely saw me picking up your boxers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well that’s why you shouldn’t strip me outside of our room” Junhee whined still laying in the bed, only wearing one of Donghun’s oversized shirts. Donghun crawled onto the bed and kissed Junhee’s pout with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Couldn’t help it, you’re so pretty I wanted to see all of you as quick as possible” </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up...how did you know calling me pretty was a turn on? I don’t remember telling you that…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you didn’t I just actually think you’re pretty, but good to know” </p><p> </p><p>Junhee whined and blushed more, hiding his face with the blankets. Donghun just laughed and hugged him, pressing kisses on the top of his head. They spent most of that day cuddling in bed, Donghun would bring food to Junhee in bed. Junhee loved the attention and being doted on by Donghun, his exes never really did that after sex. Donghun was perfect, at least as close as someone could get to perfect in Junhee’s eyes. They didn’t talk a lot, mostly cuddled and shared soft kisses, and napped because they had been up pretty late. Junhee was curled up with his head on Donghun’s chest while the other was carding his fingers through his hair. Junhee let out a content sigh before saying “I love you so much, I keep thinking this is all some hyper realistic dream and I’m gonna wake up and you won’t be here… I just never thought I’d be so happy in a relationship this quickly”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll always be here, you make me so happy Junnie. I love you so much, but I know I’ll love you more tomorrow and even more the next day,” Donghun smiled when Junhee looked up at him “I’ll love you more everyday forever.” </p><p> </p><p>“Stop being cheesy” Junhee blushed pushing him away half heartedly </p><p> </p><p>“Nope, how else will I get to see your cute blush?” </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t get to anymore” Junhee giggled and leaned up to steal a kiss “One day I’m gonna make you blush” he added </p><p> </p><p>“It shouldn’t be hard but I can’t wait” Donghun chuckled</p><p> </p><p>Some people didn’t like them together, using that Donghun had only dated women until Junhee as a point they shouldn’t date. Donghun usually just ignored them unless they spoke to Junhee then he would tell them to fuck off and never speak to Junhee like that again. Donghun felt bad for the girls he had dated because he was using them to try and fill a Junhee shaped hole in his heart, he apologized to some of them telling Junhee he was going to so if Junhee saw them messaging he wouldn’t think the worst. His most recent ex told him she didn’t need an apology, she was over it but she was happy that he was finally happy with Junhee. The others either didn’t respond or told him they didn’t care. Junhee thought it was cute that Donghun wanted to apologize to the girls but it was kind of weird, most of them he hadnt spoken to since they broke up. Junhee stole Donghun’s phone one day, to set his homescreen as a picture of himself but paused. In part because his lockscreen was one of the first selfies they had taken together and he didn’t know when Donghun hand changed it to that but also because a message from the last ex was on the screen that read ‘awww that’s so sweet, you’re a good boyfriend’. Junhee knew it was wrong to snoop but his heart felt like it had dropped so he opened the chat, and scrolled back to find what they were talking about.</p><p> </p><p>Jimini</p><p>So you are happy now then?</p><p> </p><p>Dongdong</p><p>Yeah, so happy</p><p>I am still sorry about using you even subconsciously…</p><p> </p><p>Jimini</p><p>I literally do not care its fine</p><p>Besides I kinda knew like a week in that I was a beard even if you didn’t </p><p>And the pictures you post of you and Junhee are so cute I can’t be mad at that</p><p> </p><p>Dongdong</p><p>Thank you</p><p> </p><p>Jimini</p><p>But you should thank me</p><p>After all me canceling on Wine Day got you your man so, you’re so welcome</p><p> </p><p>Dongdong</p><p>Yeah yeah thanks </p><p>I just found this super old pic of me and Junnie, I am gonna set it as my lock screen </p><p>So I can be happy every time I check the time</p><p> </p><p>Jimini</p><p>Awww that’s so sweet, you’re a good boyfriend</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing Junhee?” Donghun’s voice made him jump and turn beat red</p><p> </p><p>“I um...I was snooping… I was just gonna change your home screen but-” Junhee teared up expecting Donghun to get mad at him as he finished “I saw Jimini message you and called you a good boyfriend and I got scared”</p><p> </p><p>“So you looked through my messages?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry…”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you feel better?” Donghun didn’t seem mad, Junhee nodded but wouldn’t look up “Do you think I’m upset?” another nod “I’m not really, a little hurt you automatically thought that but I can see why and given the fuckers you dated in the past I understand you wanting to be sure...but Junnie, I am not them and I only love you I promise” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re too sweet, I love you too” Junhee mumbled </p><p> </p><p>“Can I have my phone back?” Donghun laughed but Junhee shook his head and ran off, by the time Donghun caught him Junhee had changed his homescreen to a cute picture of himself and sent the lockscreen picture to his phone. “You are ridiculous” Donghun laughed and kissed him softly “I’m going to work see you tonight, love you”</p><p> </p><p>“Love you more see you tonight”</p><p> </p><p>Junhee changed his lockscreen to match Donghun and made his home screen a cute picture of Donghun and sent screenshots of both to Donghun. They were happy, and Junhee didn’t see how he could have ever been this happy without Donghun in his life. Happily in love, with his best friend, Junhee didn’t need anything else.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>